


The Restricted Section

by Shadow_Belle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Belle/pseuds/Shadow_Belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge 300 words and a book from the restricted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Restricted Section

Severus held the book reverently, like it was some holy artifact unearthed from Merlin’s tomb. Indeed, it could have been from his own, the tomb of his childhood.

But this was where he’d been born, from a moment not in blood and fire, but quiet and joyful reflection.

The place on the shelves was dusty where the tome had once belonged. Though, since that day, Severus had kept it near him always.

He ran his slender, pale fingers, those tools of death, over the spine and dared to open it for what he knew would be the last time.

The book was special. It was a book of memories of all who had touched it.

Lily had smiled when he’d handed it to her. Smiled and laughed, it had been a sound that fluttered like fairy wings inside his head always.

She’d dared him, you see. It was his quest as her knight in shining armor, if he would bring her the book. She’d kissed his cheek, as friends do and pressed herself unknowingly against him.

She smelled like the mountains. Like clean air. Like sunshine, if it had been possessed of a scent. Like hope. Those things were all Lily.

That moment was not lost to the past, but here, in this book. Where he could touch it, taste it, feel her hair silky and soft brushing against his cheek.

Where he could say goodbye to the girl he’d loved for all of his days. His fingers ghosted over the pages one last time and Severus inhaled the scent of her and held her memory close as he shrank the book and placed it in its familiar place beneath his robes.

He straightened, and turned to walk with a confident step to face the Dark Lord’s fury.


End file.
